Loveless In Los Angeles
by Denigoddess2001-Arken-Stone1
Summary: Lucifer decided he wanted a vacation and moved to Los Angeles. He found it thrilling doing something for others when he accidentally worked on a case with Detective Chloe Decker. In search of something that he couldn't name, he thinks he has found what he has been searching for in Chloe Decker. However, she found love when he wasn't looking and Lucifer wonders if it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

The days of early summer were always Lucifer's favorites, long hours with sunshine and still not too hot to enjoy being outside. Chloe thought such days were perfect for crime scenes. Lucifer usually found the crimes they investigated fascinating or amusing, but this latest one could only be called boring.

Lucifer leaned casually against the wall, watching Detective Espinoza arrest the perpetrator who has become a quivering mess of tears and babbling in public as he is led away to the waiting police cruiser. Lucifer shook his head in disbelief, "Love, it's such an artificial emotion. It's simply nothing more than a chemical fixation to inspire procreation in the human species. Why not simply get on with a good shag and call it what it is? Lust?"

"Lucifer, you are such a cynic," Chloe rolled her eyes. She was the one who stopped the perpetrator, bringing him down before he ran and she had blood and dirt on her tee shirt for her trouble which she wore like a badge of honor. "I can understand why he did what he did and I don't have to agree with it. I'd do it for the man I love."

Lucifer sneered at her. "Your divorce has been final for a month and you're still in love with Detective Douche?"

Chloe gave a quick shake of her head, giving him a look that tugged at his heart that he didn't want to exist. "No, Lucifer, I once loved Dan. I've learned to love again."

"You're in love?" Lucifer choked on the words.

"Oh, yeah. I never even saw it coming. But, OMG, when it hit, I thought I'd been bricksmacked." Chloe's lips grinned and she playfully punched him in the arm. "Who knew it could happen to me again?"

"And you didn't see fit to tell me about this?" Lucifer asked, somewhat offended by the turn of news. He felt the twin fires in his eyes flash with that raw red emotion that he called jealousy. "So who is the lucky chap?"

"Not now," Chloe gave a quick motion to end the conversation. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you later, but not here."

"Oh, you will tell me, Detective," Lucifer replied with more snark than he intended. "I will find out."

On a Friday night, it wasn't surprising to see Lux have a waiting line of people half a block long and curling behind the street corner. Lucifer watched out the second-story window, tapping his foot impatiently for Chloe to arrive. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he paced for several minutes before he made his way to the ground level of Lux and over to the doorman.

"When Detective Decker arrives, you will let her in immediately and have one of the staff escort her immediately to the V.I.P. room."

"Got it, Boss," the burly doorman gave an understanding nod.

Lucifer found that the wait wasn't long for Chloe to arrive. As she made her way up the stairs, he noticed a grace in her walk that he hadn't noticed before that evening. He found that his stomach felt queasy and, perhaps, didn't truly want to hear about the new lover in Chloe's life. With all the attempts he'd made in the time they'd known each other, she was the only woman to cockstop him.

"What's up with tonight?" Chloe asked, wearing a soft cashmere turtle neck and a brown leather skirt. "You said you wanted to talk to me, but made it sound like the sky was falling. Are you okay?"

"Detective, please have a seat," Lucifer motioned to the oversized black leather sofa. "Your usual, Detective? Tequila shot?"

"Please," she replied. "So, Lucifer, what is so urgent that you had me stop tonight and why ask me to dress up to the nines?"

"I like to see you in more than just jeans and a tee-shirt, Detective," he quipped, lighting a Morley. "Lux does have a reputation to uphold and I can't very well have a V.I.P. show up looking like a drenched rat, now can I?"

"Gee, thanks, Lucifer," Chloe retorted, taking the shot from him when he offered it. She downed the golden liquid burn in one gulp. "I love you, too."

"I wish you did, Chloe," Lucifer murmured under his breath while he had his back to her. He turned around and flashed her a dazzling smile. "So, tell me, Detective, what is this new man in your life like?"

"You called me all the way across town to find out about my love life?" She gave him a look of disdain. "Oh, please! What are you, twelve?"

"You're also my friend, Detective, and I want to make sure he is worthy of you."

"Lucifer, thank you for caring, but that's my choice to make," she said softly. "I've decided he is fine as he is."

"I see," Lucifer sat down across from her, crossing his leg and steepling his fingers. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he is incredibly smart," Chloe smiled, looking at the leather trim of the sofa, a soft rose stained her cheeks. "He's the most baffling man I've ever met. He has a dysfunctional family, sleeps with anything on two legs that has genitalia and a pulse. He hides his pain behind charm and bullshit, but he lets me in past that invisible wall."

"Darling, are you sure you're well? He sounds like a train wreck waiting to happen," Lucifer's eyes widened slightly. "You're always a woman of sound judgment, but I am worried about your choice of potential partner. Does he work?"

"Oh, yes. He's as rich as sin. He works for fun," she smiled with an unusual twinkle in her eye. "He's been rejected by those he loved most, but he allows me a glimpse now and then of the man within. Lucifer, I think he knows me better than I know myself. He can tell me exactly what I'm feeling and thinking before I tell him. When we first met on a case, I thought he was delusional, but now it's simply part of who he is."

Lucifer spat out the scotch in his mouth and dropped his cigarette, burning the black Italian leather. Seeing the wet spot in his crotch and the burn mark and $5,000 leather, a curse of blue air came from him with the mildest being, "Bloody Hell!"

He knew that she meant him until she spoke again. "Underneath it all, he is a bad boy with a big heart and is loyal to a fault."

Lucifer knew in an instant that she didn't mean him. Damn.

Chloe giggled at the sight of seeing Lucifer jumping off the sofa as though he had ants in his pants. "You could just take them off, you know. I've seen in less than your boxers."

"How would your lover like you having another man traipsing around in front of you half-naked?"

"He'd be quite fine with it," she smirked. "He sleeps around a lot."

"Unholy Hell, Chloe!" Lucifer sputtered, undoing his belt and shoving his trousers off his body. "These are dry clean only. What in sodding blazes has take you over, Chloe? Is he really that good of shag that you would through all of your sense out the window and go sack of hammers?"

"What do you mean?"

"He only wants the quim between your legs, Luv." Lucifer said softly. "Chloe, if there are two things I know: they are lust and sex. You said he is rich, delusional, shags anything that moves and does threesomes. How can a man like that respect and adore you as you deserve? How do you know that he won't cast you away like old rubbish once you become boring to him?"

She shook her head, "Oh, Lucifer! He isn't like that at all. Quit hopping around like you're doing a rain dance and sit down."

"So, when did you fall for this prat?"

"Shortly after he brought take-out and a bottle of wine to my house after he stood me up on our first and only date."

Lucifer froze. Dark eyes framed in thick lashes widened to the size of dinner plates. His breath caught in his throat as he gawked at her. All the things she had said came rushing in one Add to epiphanous moment. He loved threesomes though he hadn't had one in months when he lost the desire for sex after he realized he loved Chloe. She had ruined him from bloody good sex with men and women.

She thought he spoke in metaphors, though him delusional when he said he was the devil and he was undeniably wealthy. He dare hope that Chloe was talking about him, but the facts pointed to him. More than once Chloe had said that he was her best friend, the best partner she ever had and she could let her guard down with him. Was it possible and could it be true? Did Chloe Decker love Lucifer Morningstar?

Dark eyes met crystal blue when he took her hands in his. He gazed directly into her eyes, searching for tangible truth supporting his epiphany. Chloe didn't look away or move, she simply smiled and softly sighed.

"He's incredibly charming and very handsome," He smirks a little. "He can get anyone to tell him their deepest desires and he doesn't use it to his advantage. He's made me tell him mine and it freed me from too many chains that have held me down. Hey, Lucifer, where are you going?"

"While I wish you and your chap the best of luck," he said stiffly. "I really need to find some trousers, Detective. I wouldn't want to sully your reputation by having you caught in a compromising position."

"I hardly think that's possible," she laughed. "We seen each other naked at least twice and I've been in your bed once already."

"I don't think your man must think much of you if he didn't get at least a little jealous and think of you as some cheap Brittany." Lucifer retorted.

He knew he wore his heart on his sleeve for Chloe, but didn't care in that moment when strode to the wet bar across the suite, pouring himself another drink. For one brief, beautiful minute in time, he hoped that Chloe had been talking about him.

Lucifer didn't know who was crueler to him at that moment: Father or Chloe. Oh, she didn't mean to be as she told him of her new love. He had been the one to invite her over for drinks to find out more about this mystery love invading her life.

It was despair to have his hopes and dreams revolve around a mere mortal woman, only to have that same woman destroy them with a few sentences. He felt wretched and broken, unloved and unwanted by the one person he cherished most on the earth. He felt his eyes burn with raw, wet heartbreak. "Please go, Chloe."

"Lucifer, there's more that you need to know-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just. Go. P-please." Lucifer bit his lip to stifle the sob captured in his throat.

"I didn't think that you'd react. . .like this," her voice caught and he thought he heard tears in her words. "I'm sorry."

He stared at the door after she left, leaving him to wallow in his heartbreak alone with his scotch. Lucifer had been the most glorious of his Father's creations, one of the most beautiful men to have walked the Earth and he wanted nothing more that to be the man who filled Chloe Decker's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe didn't come to Lux for the rest of the week or call for the next two. Lucifer kept himself busy with learning new piano pieces for performance, doing stock inventory, playing Poker with business partners and fucking the Hell out of anything that moved.

He spent evenings unkempt and half-blitzed at his penthouse piano, scoring songs that he wrote about Chloe. Love songs and fuck songs that came from his raw and broken soul. He composed lyrics about the man she was fucking when he should be the only one inside her; the only man that was hers. Images haunted and tormented Lucifer as he thought of his beloved Chloe entwined in passionate sex with another man. It made Lucifer cry scalding tears more than once, marring his face for a moment as his nastier side came forth before the glamour of dark hair and onyx eyes replaced the pain.

He stayed up for nights at a time, then one day decided to take a shower. He was a wretched, filthy wreck and he didn't give a bloody dam. He let his mind drift back to that one precious night when he had held her, naked and innocent next to his bare skin. Oh, he'd wanted to wake her and worship her with his tongue, hands and cock, but Lucifer Morningstar never lied and he never stole. He was an arrogant sod, but one with honor and never in all of his existence would he have taken from Chloe what she hadn't freely given. She'd beg him to make love to her before he'd do it with her whilst she was three sheets to the wind.

He let his mind's eye drift back to that night, he remembered how her breasts looked as she slept. As he'd crept to the bathroom that night to deal with the painful erection he had, her name had become foreplay or forlorn prayer from his lips. He imagined her legs wrapped around his waist as he sheathed his cock inside, claiming her, surrendering to her as he longed to do.

He refused to shag a woman against her will. He punished evil; he didn't commit it.

Lucifer took himself firmly in hand, how everything he pictured about Chloe made him harder and more desperate. He leaned his head against the tile wall, think of her atop him, beneath him or him behind her. He found a rhythm that felt like Chloe, passionate but patient. He could have anyone he wanted, but Chloe had ruined him for anyone else. His cock remained flaccid the past several times he tried fucking another person. Even the Brittanys did nothing for him and he finally resigned himself to the fact it was because he was in love with Chloe Decker.

He kept the rhythm steady and solid on his cock while he let the water beat down. Lucifer thought of Chloe's small, but full, breasts brushing against his chest. His erection grew within his grasp, slipping between his callused fingers. Moisture seeped from the tip of his cock and mixed the water, making his shaft slick to the touch. He felt that energy winding like a coil deep within his balls and tightly took his length in hand with hard, slow strokes. He let his fingers caress his scrotum as he imagined it was Chloe who surrounded him instead of his fist. A loud, low groan erupted from him as his hips snapped when the explosion wracked his body. Ribbon after ribbon of semen erupted when Lucifer envisioned Chloe loving him, tasting him and owning him. She'd scream his name when he filled her for the first time, but instead, it was Lucifer screamed.

"Chloe!"

His voice was hoarse and ragged as he screamed her name while water cascaded upon him in the shower. All the tension for weeks welling within Lucifer finally released in a continuous eruptions. Two orgasms came within seconds of each other and when finally done, a slow moan of relief followed the second uttering of her name. Lucifer fell to his knees in the shower, awed by having an orgasm so earthshaking that he felt utterly spent after its occurrence. Only his Chloe inspired that kind of reaction and the devil's devotion. The detective had awakened him to many things he'd never before experienced.

Lucifer dressed in his favorite plum shirt and black waist coat. Chloe had called that shirt the "fuck-me" shirt in jest because every time he wore it, he left her alone in the bar and went with his 'fuck-de-jour' to his penthouse suite. He didn't care, if nothing else, it didn't remind him of his past shags. That shirt reminded him only of Chloe.  
After that, he looked at the mattress covered by black satin sheets. Lucifer pulled out his cell, called in a favor owed to him by a nearby furniture owner and ordered a new mattress and sheets in misty green, Chloe's favorite color. He then finished getting ready for the day.

He stared in the mirror at his reflection, mentally wondering what was not to like about his appearance. Lucifer had always inspired that spontaneously carnality in humans that simmered just beneath the surface of their conscious minds and desires.

What was it about him that she didn't like? He knew that she had a propensity for black hair. After all, hadn't she married Detective Douche? Lucifer knew that by build that she liked her men toned and fit, even chiseled. He'd heard her purr once or twice in appreciation of his appearance when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He had a tan and dark eyes that melted a woman into a puddle of liquid orgasm when he looked at her.

Lucifer heard something clang and bang in the kitchen. He knew that Maze wouldn't be up at seven o' clock on a Monday morning and he wondered if someone had broken into the penthouse. He recognized the quiet footfalls of his favorite Detective fumbling her way around his kitchen. A smile came to his face when he saw Chloe after three weeks of absence making a pot of coffee the way she used to do when they worked cases together. She didn't meet his gaze as she ground the beans in the grinder, then carefully poured them into the coffee filter.

"Well, Detective, had time to pencil me into your busy schedule?" Lucifer quipped.

"Look, I had a case that required some undercover work and I wasn't going to break cover just to check to see if you were still pouting." Chloe growled. She sat down the coffee pot, looking up toward the ceiling before breathing several times. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off, Lucifer. I came here let you know that Trixie and I are going on vacation and you and I have a misunderstanding that needs settled."

He thinks about saying nothing further, but the Devil inside decides otherwise. "Going on vacation with your new boyfriend?"

"What?" She shook her head, not understanding. "What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend, Lucifer."

"What about the new man in your life that you're in love with?" he pressed. "Don't tell me that you let him treat you so badly that you're just his shag on the side?"

"Shut up for a moment. What in Hell are you talking about?" Chloe turns fully away from the stove and looks at him carefully. "I think we're having a big miscommunication here. Pretend I'm three and help me understand what you mean."

"I'm talking about the man you're in love with!" says Lucifer, exasperated. "I haven't seen you in three weeks, so I thought you were spending all of your spare time with -whatever the Bloody Hell the git's name is."

"Lucifer, you understand that the man I told you about three weeks ago was you?" She asked softly. "When you responded the way you did, I thought I'd been wrong to tell you. I couldn't take the rejection and so I avoided you. You sent the message loud and clear that I'm not even interesting enough to sleep with."

"You're right," he said quickly, his Welsh brogue becoming thick as he quickly covered the distance between them. "I never could just sleep with you. I want everything. However, the way you described the man acting, being, treating you. I'd never do that to you."

"Lucifer, you fuck anything with a pulse, you're sinfully rich, intelligent, charming, alluring."

I'm still all those things, Chloe," he flashed her a smile and his eyes twinkled with mirth before his face became stoic. "But, I'd never destroy your trust by sleeping with anyone else if I were yours."

"What?" Now, it was Chloe's turn to blink in amazement and be at a lost for words. "Mine?"

"I know I'm a bastard and think only of myself," Lucifer shook his head. "But, Chloe, I promise that I'd never hurt you that way and I can't believe that you'd think otherwise. I'd never do that to you, Detective. Never."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe Decker had heard Lucifer Morningstar make such a definitive statement to her only once, "I never have and never will lie to you."

Now, he stood before her, vowing to be monogamous if they ever entered romantic territory. Lucifer Morningstar was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. Chloe looked at those dark eyes fringed with thick black lashes, his eyes red with unshed emotion. She realized that Lucifer was more than rogue or a player. He wasn't a playboy or a sex fiend. He was a man who hid his heart and sought approval and love of others in sex.

"Oh, Lucifer, I never knew." Chloe gasped softly, covering her mouth in shocked realization.

"I don't want your pity," Lucifer snapped, striding forward, grabbing her by her upper arms. "I want your love."

"Lucifer, you have it. I've already told you," she gave him a ghost of a smile. "That's what I told you three weeks ago."

Lucifer swallowed hard, nodded once and let go of her arms. "I'd never bring you to harm, Chloe and if you don't leave now, you may not get a chance to leave for several hours. Please go. Now."

Chloe silently nodded in understanding. She turned toward the door and Lucifer knew that he'd disappointed her with his cloying neediness. However, when she reached the door, she didn't leave. Instead, Chloe locked it and turned to face him. She stared at the man trapped in his own loneliness, wondering what she must do next. Chloe Decker had expected Lucifer Morningstar to be glib, charming and arrogant, but not heartbroken.

"Lucifer," she sighed, walking toward him and taking his hand in hers. She pressed a lingering kiss to his palm while wiping away a single tear, hot and steaming, away from his stubbled cheek. "I don't care if you're rich or what you can do for me. I just want to know that you'll be there for Trixie and me. Be honest enough to let me know what you want from me. If all you want is sex, then say so and I can deal with that. But, if you want more. . ."

"If I want more," his derisive response cut Chloe where she stood. "I want it all, Chloe. I want your body, your soul, your mind and heart. In return, you will have all me: all of my chemical, emotional, psychological and physical devotion will be for you. I will pave Hell with streets of gold and dress you diamonds and furs. Whatever your heart desires, I'll make it so."

"Lucifer," she laughed awkwardly. "I'm a member of P.E.T.A., a vegan and you know that I don't wear any animal products."

"In theory, Detective," he flashed her a small grin. "I'll buy you a garden and hire a hundred workers to grow you organic, genetically unmodified apples that you love so much."

"You crazy fool," she felt joy prick behind her eyelids. "I just want you, but can you be part of my boring, ordinary life."

"Nothing about you, Chloe Decker is neither boring nor ordinary." he tweaked her nose.

Chloe said nothing as she moved toward his bed, sitting at the end of it. She looked at it and back at him, but remained silent.

"Chloe, I c-can't."

"I thought you wanted me?" she replied in a small voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Luv, just the opposite." Lucifer fell to his knees between her legs, shaking his head. "I've shagged in that bed with so many before you in those same sheets. I won't take you to bed in a place that I want only for you and me. I don't want you to ever think of my past when we make love."

"Oh." Chloe paused, not knowing what to say. "When we make love for the first time, it doesn't matter on what mattress, Lucifer. Just don't call me Brittany."

"Chloe-" he choked with emotion on her name. "I would never-"

"It doesn't matter who was in your bed before me," she cupped his cheek. "I just want to know that I'll be the only one in as long as I am in your life."

"I'm no good to anyone else," Lucifer told her.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Let me show you, Luv." Lucifer takes her hand from his cheek and places it on his heart. "Do you feel that?"

"It's loud and quick," she said quietly. "Passionate and desirable. Just like you."

"That is what you do to me," Lucifer moved her hand slowly downward, never taking his eyes off Chloe. He wanted to give her an option to change her mind if she so chose. She did nothing when their entwined hands settled upon his long erection, hot beneath her palm. "This is for you, Chloe, and you only. There is no one else who can affect my mind, heart and body as you do. Only you do that."

The lioness between the devil's thighs sighed his name. She didn't give him an opportunity to say anything further as she leaned forward, threading her fingers into his dark hair and pulling him forward into an intimate kiss. Chloe felt Lucifer stiffen until she heard him groan in surrender and pleasure, pulling her from the bed while he turned around and sat on the bed in her place. Falling back onto the bed, Lucifer cupped Chloe's backside, until her core is pressed hard against him. Moving her up, she is perfectly pressed against him.

"Chloe," he whispered with awe in his voice.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time," Chloe purred. "I've wanted to always run my fingers through all of that black hair."

"Well, Detective, don't let me stop you," Lucifer growled with his signature charm. "Lucifer like."

"You couldn't stop me if you tried."

Lucifer hummed his approval and lets his eyes drift shut. The expression of bliss crossing his features from her touch is obvious. She started to worry, wondering if she had enough experience to keep him interested. She gulped, trying not to lose her confidence and enjoy the thick, silky strands between her fingers. Lucifer pulled her forward drawing her into a deep kiss.

Slowly, Chloe trailed her fingers from his hair, along his ear and to his stubbled jaw. "I love your jaw and the stubble. Every time I see you, I have to remember that I can't rub my cheek against it. It's very sexy -your five o' clock shadow."

Lucifer slowly trailed his hands from her face to her breasts, palming them through her shirt. Chloe moaned her approval and then he let his fingers snare the fabric, lifting the tee shirt from her body and over her head. His dark eyes simmered with barely restrained passion, but there is a serenity and patience in them Chloe hadn't seen before that day. "Is this a one-time thing?"

"I want everything. I'm very greedy, Detective." Lucifer's hands fell to her hips, pressing her down while he thrust upward to meet her with the denim separating them. He positioned his erection along the thick denim seam between her thighs, pressing with just the right amount of pressure at the right angle.

"Lucifer!" Chloe's eyes opened wide as her breath came in deep gasps. "What are you doing to me?"

"Just getting started, Luv." he promised. "You have me and I'm giving you every reason to stay."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

After several minutes in his arms, Chloe felt her womb swell and contract as the need within longed to explode. Her panties were damp and Lucifer's erection pressed against her heat made her want to rip off every shred of Armani her wore and ride him until he couldn't walk for a week. She wondered briefly if he liked reverse cowgirl or him being behind her.

"No fair, Lucifer. All lust and no equal foreplay makes me very cranky," Chloe yanked him by the collar until she straddled him while he sat upright. As another quake trembled through her body, she took several deep breaths to calm herself. She moved against him, causing him to shudder and bring him closer to the precipice. Her voice was low and husky, "I want to see you."

"I am at your command, Milady." Lucifer quickly stripped until she remained fully clothed and he stood completely nude before her. Chloe eyed him appreciatively, "I like."

"Hmm," he nodded at her approval.

She rose to her feet as he turned slowly for her viewing pleasure. She let her fingers trail a path along his jaw, his neck and collar bone and the sculpted contours of his upper arms. Gently she guided him to turn around. "Lucifer, do you trust me?"

"Implicitly, my dearest Detective," a slight hint of question tinged his words. He felt Chloe's small strong hands massage his shoulders and neck and stopped just above the spot between his shoulder blades. While she'd never believed Lucifer was actually the Devil, she knew Maze and he had been lovers years prior before Chloe met him and also with his brother, Amenadiel. Maze once said during a night of girl talk that both the Morningstar brothers' erogenous zones were between their shoulder blades.

Chloe pressed a trail of kisses along his spine. "Will you let me, Lucifer?"

Lucifer had never expected Chloe to be as confident as she was with him at this moment. She was definitely a woman used to taking the lead and Lucifer found that he liked it. "Yes, p-please touch them."

In response, Chloe let her fingers gently brush from his spine to the crescent-shaped scars on his back. She heard him gasp loudly and felt his body tense for a moment before she planted lingering butterfly kisses on the right scar, then the left. Lucifer's head fell back and he muttered, "Sweet Father! You'll be the death of me, Chloe."

Chloe wondered if she'd be too tame for the wild and wanton Lucifer. She suddenly felt performance anxiety, trying to remember everything that she'd read in women's magazines about men and their secret pleasures. For now, she traced her fingers and kisses along the scars until she found a sweet spot between them. She heard a broken moan erupt from Lucifer as his body stiffened and he fell to his knees, shuddering before her with his body trembling violently.

"Bloody Hell, Woman!" he cursed minutes later after he caught his breath, still leaning his head against the end of the bed. "How did you know about that spot?"

"Girl talk with Maze goes a long way," Chloe smiled. "She said the Morningstar Brothers were sensitive there."

"Chloe," Lucifer turned to face her, a solemn look in his eyes as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "She and I haven't been lovers in many, many years. I promise-"

"I know and it doesn't matter," Chloe assured Lucifer. "What occurred before me is your business, what occurs in the future is my pleasure."

"I love being able to give you pleasure, Lucifer, with what I do and I find it very addictive. You are walking heroin, after all."

"Chloe, whatever you want-"

"What do you want, Lucifer?"

"To take that bra off."

"Please do."

Chloe says nothing when Lucifer unclasped her bra. She felt shy about the scar on her shoulder, but given the tentative situation between them evolving into something she never anticipated, she thought it brought them closer. Both of them bore scars even if circumstances differed how they came about.

They paused for a moment, simply drinking in the moment. Chloe took Lucifer's hand in hers, holding it against her heart and saying nothing.

"What are you thinking, Darling?"

"How I love your hands," she laughed shyly. "I love to watch you play piano or do those magic tricks you used to do with that coin you had when you entertained clients at Lux. I've wondered what your fingers. . . would feel..." she let the words drop off. Shyly, she brought his hand to her cheek, turning into the warmth of his palm. She parted her lips and never taking her eyes from his, Chloe reveled in the low, growling purr Lucifer gave when she slid two of his fingers deeply into her mouth, laving them in gentle swirls with her tongue.

More to come…...


	5. Chapter 5

With her soft, pink lips around his fingers, Lucifer felt there wasn't enough air in the world for him to breath. His groans of pleasure came as hoarse sounds from his throat as he felt her tongue laved up and down and in between. He could only imagine how her would feel around his length; her sweet, warm tongue swirling around his head, his shaft and all the way to his balls.

His dark eyes smoldered as he met her gaze and Chloe knew exactly what Lucifer thought at that moment as her pink tongue darted playfully against the pads of his fingers. His erection throbbed with every lick and every second he anticipated of her tongue tasting him elsewhere. Lucifer winked playfully at Chloe as she marked him as hers.

"Damn, Woman." he gasped. "Unholy Hell!"

His cock strained impatiently against the silk back boxers he wore. He wanted it to be what Chloe wanted and when she was ready. It was the only thing that stood between them and once the crossed the line from friends to lover, they could never return to what they once were.

"I'm nervous, too," Chloe admitted, "it's been a long time for me and the first time for us both. How about if I go first?"

She took his hands and brought them to the zipper on her jeans. "Lucifer?"

"I'm honored, Chloe." Lucifer deftly unbuttoned the snap, gingerly unzipping the zipper. Letting his fingers moved beneath the waistband, Lucifer gently slid down her jeans and knickers in one slow motion. "Keep your eyes only on me."

"I will," she promised.

He let his middle finger dip between Chloe's swollen folds, then upward and deeply into her. He heard a mewl escape her as her head fell forward onto his shoulder. Lucifer felt her muscles clench around him as he sheathed a second finger within her. Slick, dewy moisture warmed his skin and she squeaked in surprise. He fell to his knees before her as if worshipped a goddess, licking her between her folds.

Chloe stumbled forward and let out a curse that stated what she wanted to do at that moment. Lucifer caught her, spun her around and sat her on the edge of the bed. "Did you like that, Luv?"

Chloe barely possessed the coherency to nod.

Lucifer wanted to taste Chloe for hours, urging her toward the precipice, teasing her with his fingers and tongue until she pleaded him to bring her to climax. He had all day with Chloe Decker and he planned on giving her too many reasons to never leave him. "Lucifer, stop."

Chloe saw the hurt and confusion flash in Lucifer's eyes. He froze where he knelt, slowly withdrawing from her. She saw at once that he thought she was rejecting him. "No, Sweetheart, I just need a minute to catch my breath. That orgasm was pretty damned intense and it's been awhile since I've had one."

"Getting greedy, are we, Chloe?" his eyes sparked with masculine pride.

"Yes and that's not what this thing between is about," Chloe amended. "I want this to be more than just about me, Lucifer. I want this to be about us and I want to have it all. All the love and pleasure you deserve. It's just that you've had more experience than I've had and I want to make sure it's perfect for you. I don't want to, you know,"

"Oh, Chloe, you could never disappoint me," he told her. "With you, I have everything."

He said nothing he removed his boxers and stood nude before her. He waited patiently for his works to permeate her passion-dazed brain. He knows if he can tame Chloe with his tongue, she won't remember anything about her insecurity or uncertainty, much less her own name.

"Chloe," he whispered against the skin of her lower stomach, "Let me love you."

Lucifer's cock was long and erect, nestled in thick, dark curls. With confidence that she only felt when with Lucifer, she turned him onto his back, making a path of kisses down his toned stomach until she reached the tip of his erection, laving it gently with her tongue. Lucifer's back arched as he twisted his fists in the black satin sheets.

Chloe smelled four distinct scents hovering around them: lilac and citrus, smoke and cinnamon. She continued adoring Lucifer with her tongue from the tip of his cock until her lips brushed against where his shaft connected with his balls. Chloe secretly enjoyed how her beautiful Morningstar came undone beneath her and couldn't wait to make him tremble and quake with release. She slowly pulled away from him, letting cool air blow over where her tongue had been. Lucifer's groan of protest was enough to empower her feminine pride.

"You were so hard to resist. If I'd known we'd ever reach this point, I think I would have ran in the opposite direction." Chloe regretted all the time she wasted, but was glad that she didn't give into her passion too soon. It had to be for the right reasons and at the right time. Love for her was something she thought she'd never feel again and passion was something she had resigned herself to being without for the rest of her life. Until Lucifer.

Gently, Chloe took Lucifer entirely in her mouth, letting her teeth gently graze his skin. Lucifer's hips thrust upward and then he stiffened, not wanting to hurt Chloe in any way. He threw his head back and almost screamed, sounding both in ecstasy and anguish. Chloe stripped the ways of the polished, charming Lucifer with her tongue until he remained nothing more that a man coming undone and raw for passion. Lucifer wrapped his fingers in Chloe's long golden hair, gently pulling her closer to him as he carefully thrust into her mouth.

"Chloe, Luv," Chloe whispered, "I want you. Are you ready? You can still say no."

"Don't you dare stop," she told him. "I'm not made of glass, you know. Do you have, um, protection?"

"I'll take care of you, Chloe, I promise." Lucifer reached over, opening the end table drawer. Pulling out a shiny foil packet, he ripped it open.

Chloe looked up at him. "Let me help."

He nodded as she removed the condom from the wrapper and slid it onto his cock. His touch made him twitch in her hands and he wasn't about to let everything fall apart now.

"I'm a little nervous," Chloe admitted.

"You and I both, Chloe." Lucifer gave Chloe that rare, unguarded gaze that he reserved only for her.

"Lucifer Morningstar, nervous?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "I never would have thought it possible."

"Chloe, you're lovely." Lucifer murmured against the shell of her ear. "So temptingly sweet beneath my touch, I could make love to you every day, Darling." Lucifer rubbed his thumb against her nub and she jolted upward in response.

"Lucifer!"

"Easy, Chloe." Lucifer steadied himself with one hand and guided the tip of his shaft with the other so that it brushed against Chloe's wet folds. Lingering at her entrance, he teased her by entering only the tip of his cock inside her, thrusting shallowly before withdrawing from her wetness. Lucifer moaned in frustration, need and want urged him to plunge into her, but he forced himself to remain still, just outside the gates of paradise.

"Please, Lucifer." Chloe begged, eyes wide with the same desperation he felt. With one, smooth stroke, he slid inside her until he touched the tip of her womb. Both froze, neither moved as they stared at one another in amazement, thinking this day would never come. Lucifer glanced down where they were joined and knew he wanted Chloe Decker for more than just a lover. He wanted her for his mate.

"Mine," he growled, thrusting once. Chloe hooked her ankles around Lucifer's waist, urging him deeper until he completely filled her. He surrendered his body, heart and soul to the woman in his arms. "Yours. Always yours, Chloe."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer struggled to keep his thrusts slow, giving time for Chloe to meet up with him. He wanted to savor and cherish every moment in case if they only had this one time, but the feel of her tight warmth tempted him to lose himself inside her. Lucifer withdrew most of himself out of her until only the tip of his erection remained. Chloe mewled in protest being without him inside her and Lucifer, too, felt the compulsion to return to his true home.

He swore under his breath and thrust gently, but deeply, and as much as Chloe could accept of him. Not knowing what to say, he captured Chloe's lips in a deep kiss, tasting her sweetness of orange juice and the dark taste of coffee on her lips. Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer, drawing him closer and traced her fingers along the crescent-shaped scars on his back.

"Lucifer, don't hold back just for me. Let go." Chloe's sweet voice urged him. "Fuck me."

Lucifer felt his eyes flame and he closed his eyelids, not wanting to frighten Chloe out of her wits. He silently hoped that his true form didn't come forth at that moment because he knew she wasn't ready for that just yet, if ever.

"Chloe!" he gave a hoarse cry, burying his head in her shoulder as he shuddered within her. A raw scream came from Chloe as she clenched around him one last time, taking Lucifer by surprise and prompting another strong orgasm from him. "I love you."

Lucifer slowly came back to reality, pulling Chloe into the crook of his shoulder. She was still trying to capture her breath. He pondered what lie ahead for them and how their lovemaking changed their future.

"I can hear what you're thinking, word for word," Chloe propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes shaking with amazement. "Or is it just my imagination?"

"I don't know," Lucifer felt icy fear stiffen in his spine.

Chloe pulled the sheet around her, staring into his dark eyes, her own darting back and forth until they widened and her breath came in short pants. "You really are the Devil. I thought when I'd seen the true you in that reflection over a year in the warehouse, it was just my imagination. It wasn't, was it?"

Lucifer closed his eyes as hot tears threatened to fall, he willed them away. "That's who I was made to be, Chloe, not who I am now."

"I know, I saw it all and I felt it just now," she admitted. "What I'm seeing now is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"What?" he said derisively. "Melted skin falling off bloody muscle clinging to charred bone?"

"No, your skin...it's glowing and your surrounded by a golden halo. Your voice, it's so gentle and calming. What happened to you and who you are now, I don't think I could take it if it weren't just Lucifer here beside me. I see it all, your past and present and your true nature within. I never knew."

"I meant to tell you," Lucifer nearly sobbed in her shoulder at this unexpected turn of events. "But, Darling, I thought you might turn away and never want to speak to me again.

"You idiot," Chloe breathes, hot and wet, inciting a shiver. "I've seen a lot of things I can't explain and now one of them finally makes sense. Given what I've seen from you over the past year, I'm not all that surprised. Remember, I've had plenty of time to be prepared for this. Don't get me wrong, I'm still wondering if I'm going to Hell. Possession? Antichrist?"

"You'll never be in Hell, I promise. I've never possessed anyone, some of my lower minions liked it but I've never done it. Antichrist? Really, Chloe, I'm one for protection as we just did."'

"I," Chloe felt ashamed and couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, shut up for a bloody moment, Chloe Decker. You are the most wonderful, amazing woman I have ever known and the last thing I ever expected was to fall in love with you. It's not what either of us wanted, but God made you for me and He changed me for you. We don't own each other, but we belong to each other."

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked, unsure about what happened next.

"Whatever we choose, Chloe, and if you'll let me be tied to you in every way humanly possible, then let it happen. I need to speak with Father first because there are some loose ends that need resolved. I don't want Him changing things on us now."

"I can't bear to think of losing you, Lucifer."

"You won't Chloe, I never have nor will I ever lie to you."

Down the street at the nearest coffee shop, a tall man with a distinct appearance made many ladies' and some men's heads turn in appreciation. With a lanky, but muscular frame, a think handlebar mustache and salt and pepper hair brushing against his collar, the man was the epitome of ruggedly handsome.

"Mornin', Ma'am," He greeted the young barista who stood wide-eyed at the cowboy on the other side of the counter. At least 6'2", he wore a gray oil duster and black cowboy hat with a leather and turquoise hatband. He wore faded Wranglers, slightly worn cowboy boots and a white tee shirt. When the barista saw Him, she barely remembered her name. Giving her a respectful tip of his hat. "I'd like a tall coffee -black. No cream. No sugar."

The barista remained entrance by the deep, resonant voice with the Western drawl. The combination of His voice and looking into those hazel eyes brought her a feeling of peace she hadn't known in months. "Yes. Coffee tall, black."

"Now, don't you worry about that numskull boyfriend that moved out last week," The Cowboy assured her unexpectedly. "You and your little one are going to be okay."  
"I don't have the money to pay next month's rent," she started talking without knowing the reason why, but she felt that she could tell this Cowboy anything. "I'm so scared."

She turned around, made his coffee and gave it to him. "That'll be $4.50, Sir."

He gave her a wad of bills and a business card. "I hear that you're lookin' for work better suited to your skills as a paralegal. Why are you working at a coffee shop?"

"My last boss retired and my ex wouldn't get a job. We needed something fast to pay the bills until I could find another paralegal job and this job was the first thing I found. What am I going to do?"

"Ma'am, you going to give me my coffee, I'm going to pay you for it, you're going to keep the money I give you as a tip and I'm going to give you a business card. What you choose to do with it is up to you, Sarah. Don't worry, you know that God is on vacation, but He still listens to prayers. Maybe, that's why I'm here today."

"You're in L.A. on vacation?" Sarah asked, a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Yup, I'm here to visit my son and his girlfriend. They don't know I'm here and I thought I'd surprise them," he drawled.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"You can call me Josh. Joshua B. Josephson," His deep voice calmed her frazzled nerves. "Tell 'em at the firm that I sent you and give you a personal recommendation. By the way, keep the change as a tip."

"What firm?" she asked, looking down at the neatly rolled cash and the business card. She read the business card, "Lyon, Lamb and Fisch Law Firm -helping the helpless. Josh Way, Sr. -President. Joshua B. Josephson, Jr.: vice-president. "Thank you, Josh."

She looked up and her handsome Cowboy had vanished. She scanned the coffee house's sitting area, but He was nowhere to be seen. She looked at the roll of bills, stepped away from the register to count them. After counting them twice, she squealed with delight when she realized there was close to $12,000 dollars in her hands.

*************  
In the early morning California sunshine, Josh stood on the corner where Lux was located. "Hmm, not too shabby, Lucifer. It's time we had a family reunion."

-FINI


End file.
